In Your Hands
by eatsyourface
Summary: Sequel to 'Thank You.' Some slight shounen ai themes.


**Authors Note:** Okay. The only reason I wrote this was that I had 'writers block' for basically every god damn thing in this god damn world.  
… Wait… the writers block is slowly leaving me now…  
Basically, nothing really happens in here, except that it's a side story to 'Thank You.' Only 'Thank You' had some point in it, and this was just to keep myself busy. Notice the length compared to all my other songfics.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'In your hands.' It's Copyright Stella-One-Eleven, written by Cindy Ryan, the lead singer. I also do not own the characters of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon OR BSSM itself. Takeuchi Naoko-sama does. The only thing I own here is the actual plot.  
  
**Genre:** A touch of Romance/Some slight Romance/A bit of Romance  
And… chocolate, Tarot Cards, and mineral water.  
  
**In Your Hands**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They stared eat each other, dislike building up with in. Hate poured forth from the shorter mans' eyes, each daring the other to make a move.  
"You're dead, little man."  
  
**lost your nerve,  
did it fade before your eyes?**  
  
He watched the two men standing below. He was hidden by the shadows, his magic and his skill; nobody would notice him. And so he watched the show down between the two men.  
  
"What's a matter? You can't handle the fact that I got here first? That I will be the one to bring home the crystal?" his tone was light, as the raven haired man twirled the dagger between his slim fingers.  
"You have some nerve! Toju gave me this bloody assignment, not you!" Seiya threw back his hand, roaring with laughter at that.  
"I thought you'd appreciate the bloody help! It appears I was wrong!" his grin faded, replaced by a serious look. "I tried to rob this joint once. Uh, several, actually. I came close the last time. Toju told me about you. Let me guess." He frowned. "This is your…. Fifth." The scowl never disappeared from Yaten's face as he turned around, and raised his hand.  
"Are you going to help me, or what?!" with a shrug, Seiya followed his movement, and both fired. Combining strengths, they through out the powers of Wind and Fire, asking assistance from their signs Aquarius and Leo. And with in that, they added something of themselves; the power of the stars, pure, untainted. The power that had only ever known four people.  
  
**try to look toward the light -  
it's time you realised.**  
  
The group howled with laughter at the sight the Witch-Hunter made.  
"You didn't like it, feeling defenceless! With out your powers, you'd be nothing! NOTHING!"  
"Can it!" Yaten magiked a metallic seal across his mouth; Use-by date: 'When the jury deems it acceptable for us to kill you.'  
  
Four hours later, four people looked up from the position on the large balcony.  
"I heard the news, Kakyuu, congrats." Seiya grinned at the red-head.  
"Arigatou, Seiya." She smiled warmly. "I trust that you all will be attending the wedding?"  
"Hai, hai."  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world."  
"You can count on us." Kakyuu smiled again.  
"I love you all. You're so sweet."  
"Hai, hai."  
"Wouldn't be anything else."  
"We're so lovable." The woman walked inside, the beautiful smile never leaving her face. A moment later, Taiki stood as well.  
"Me. Tired." Seiya and Yaten fell over, as they heard him talk 'caveman.'  
"Hai, hai."  
"Wouldn't miss THIS for the world."  
"Good night." They sat in silence some more, before Seiya spoke.  
"The stars are beautiful tonight."  
"They always are." He switched subjects.  
"What do you think chocolate is all about?"  
"Chocolate? Chocolate is for giving pleasure to ones taste buds. Chocolate is for giving energy." Yaten wrinkled his nose as he continued. "Chocolate is for 'making someone fat.'" With a yawn, Seiya held up a pack of Tarot cards.  
"Pick a card." Glancing dubiously at him, Yaten reached out, and randomly picked one out. He turned it over, and raised an eyebrow, before showing it to Seiya.  
"The Lovers. You will meet your true love." Yaten stared at the card. "Yaten, I'm not going by the meanings. I'm going by what everybody sees."  
  
**when everything is so odd  
please don't make me want you.  
When everything is in your hands…**  
  
He stared in confusion at the mirror, eyes troubled.  
"What's wrong? What do you see?"  
"It's not showing me anything…." He touched the cool surface with a finger tip, frowning.  
"You try, Seiya. Scrying doesn't seem to do anything for me these days." Nodding, Seiya sat down in front, took a deep breath and started to relax. His eyes went distance as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. Gradually, it disappeared, clouds swirling as the mirror showed the past, the present, the future, or a possible future.  
A face appeared. She would've been beautiful, except for the twisted grin on her face. Shrieking with laughter, she held up a bloody knife. An unholy glow in her eyes; all knew instantly that she was insane.  
"DIE!" the woman leapt out, grabbing onto Seiya and trying to pull him in. Scowling, Seiya lashed out with his magic, but she only smiled sweetly and blew it away.  
"Come with me, my love." And her grip tightened again, as she applied more pressure.  
"You stupid bitch!" Yaten held up a pack of tarot cards and fanned them out. He threw them up in the air and they surrounded him. One card floated to him, glowing.  
"Witch. The card of death." _I am going by what everybody sees._ With a swipe of his arm, Yaten sent all the cards forth, each of them slicing at her face and upper body. She shrieked, this time with pain, and released Seiya. The tall man jumped up, summoned up a ball of energy and sent it spinning through her body. She disappeared back into the mirror, and Seiya collapsed onto his knees, holding onto Yaten for some support.  
"Did you use any of your magic?!" Yaten grasped his face and sent a bolt of energy through his body, searching for any injuries. "Baka! You know that using any power during scrying could very well catch the attention of any unwanted 'visitors!'" Seiya stood up carefully, and pulled him into his embrace.  
"I'm still alive aren't I," he murmured.  
  
**I'm feeling alright except for drinking sometimes,  
your beautiful face sketched all over my mind.**  
  
Yaten sipped his glass, sighing. His mind was starting to go blurry. Things were getting to him. The death of his charge, being stuck with his 'worst enemy'; everything. Sure, she 'popping her clogs' had been a while now, but he still thought about it. How could he not? He had failed to save someone who had placed their trust in him, and only him.  
"Alcohol is bad for you in large quantities." Seiya sat down beside him, holding up a hand. "Red wine." Yaten raised an eyebrow.  
"What the hell do you want? Can't you see that I'm drowning my sorrows in-" he looked in his glass, "What the hell is this crap anyway?" Seiya took it off him, and downed the glass.  
"Erm… I'm pretty sure that it's vodka again." Yaten glared disdainfully at him. "Don't look at me like that."  
"You are going to pay for that." Seiya's red wine arrived.  
"Don't count on it, midget." He sipped a drink, and glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "Still upset?" The 'midget' stood up quickly, anger burning through his eyes.  
"What kind of screwed up question is that?! You should bloody well know that it's not alright! Because it's not!" he raised his hand to his head; it was starting to throb with all the drink he had consumed.  
"You're going to drink yourself to death!" Seiya grabbed Yaten's arm and steered him out of the bar, the short man making no protest. In his mind, Yaten made a silent vow to never go near a bar again, no matter what.  
"Okay, 'beautiful,' get in." the tall man held open the door of a Ferrari, shut the door, and walked around to hop in. He started the engine, scowling, and backed out of the alleyway.  
"Yaten, you have to stop beating yourself up over this! Or if not, at least choose something else OTHER then alcohol! I hear that getting your face punched in at the ring is pretty good!"  
  
**when everything is so odd  
please don't make me want you.  
When everything is in your hands…**  
  
"Seiya," he whispered. "Don't make me hurt you." The raven-haired man shrugged as he pulled his head back, and forced him to drink some sort of clear liquid.  
"What is that?"  
"It's good for hangovers and crap like that." Also 'puts someone to sleep,' he thought. Indeed, the silver-haired mans' eyes were drooping already.  
"It's a sleeping- drug- crap- Youdidthis-" his voice was starting to get a bit slurred, his eyes glaring up angrily once again at his partner. Seiya leaned down close and murmured into his ear.  
"I had to. It was either that, or sock you. And I know how much you don't want to bruise your womanish face." His voice was gentle. Seiya gently pulled the covers over him, hand stopping to brush some hair out of his face. His hand closed around Yaten's, his finger tracing the old scar.  
"ShitheadyouscreweduplittleshitIhateyou…" his eyes closed fully; Yaten had stopped fighting the 'effects' of the mineral water.  
Belief- and the use of manipulative magics- is a powerful weapon.  
  
**When everything is in your hands  
When everything is in your hands…**  
  
Taiki stared at the bottle in his hand with disbelief.  
"Seiya, you have issues. For the last time, how many times must I tell you that carbonated water and magic together is not something to be played around with?!"  



End file.
